


Seeing the Sights

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: springkink, Multi, Pre-Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paninya gets invited on a trip to Rezembool to see “something different.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing the Sights

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Arakawa would probably frown at this idea. So, not mine.  
> A.N.: Timeline, what timeline?

X X X

“I didn’t know summertime would be so hot,” Paninya whined. “This is as bad as Rush Valley.”

Winry rolled her eyes. “It’s not so bad. At least the breeze is cool. And there’re shade trees!”

Paninya kicked at a rock, sending it skittering ahead of them along the path leading to the river. Winry had invited her to see a part of Amestris she’d never seen, and Rezembool was a lot different than home. Paninya wasn’t used to anything being this green. Even the yellow haze of dust didn’t detract from the emerald color surrounding them. And Paninya had to admit the green seemed to make things feel cooler, even if it wasn’t.

They’d spent the morning working in the garden. Somehow, the Elric brothers had managed to get out of that chore, but only because they were needed at someone’s farm because a barn was falling down. “Alchemy will fix it faster than anything,” Alphonse had explained before he and Ed had taken off. Winry had muttered something about Al probably spending the day with the Nedobeck’s kittens afterward. Paninya had thought it was kind of cute, the idea of such a big guy, cuddling kittens, at least until she popped her first blister weeding, then she mentally cursed the Elrics for getting out of working in the garden.

Winry promised a treat after their work, and Paninya was all for it until she found out it involved a walk down to the river. Winry had practically had to drag her along, though she got interested as they started walking. Sheep and sheepdogs were interesting, even if they smelled bad, and the far off mountains were fascinating. And Winry was right, the breeze was cool, and the trees did shade most of their walk.

The scent of water tickled her nose before she could actually see it. Paninya realized she’d picked up the pace when Winry laughed, grabbing her wrist. “Slow down! We’ll be there soon.” She grinned, dropping her voice to a whisper. “Besides, if we’re quiet, we might see something worthwhile.”

Automail wasn’t the quietest thing, Paninya thought. Her legs made a lot of noise, a familiar hum and clank, but her trousers and boots absorbed some of the noise. Winry moved almost silently compared to her, though Paninya didn’t really envy her friend her flesh legs. Winry couldn’t carry a cannon or a knife in her legs, and that came in really handy when Rush Valley was attacked by crazy alchemists and alien people from Xing with explosives.

Winry put her finger to her lips, beckoning Paninya closer. A row of bushes blocked her from seeing the river but she joined her friend, giving her a curious look. Winry pointed through the bushes and Paninya followed the line of her finger.

There, through the branches, Paninya could see a flash of metal. She opened her mouth, realized what the metal was attached to, and let out a sigh.

Edward Elric had a fine ass. His hair dripped down his back, water rivulets trailing along his spine. The river lapped at his thighs. Leaning over, he scooped up water in both hands, splashing his face and chest. Beside Paninya, Winry sucked on her lower lip, her expression like one Paninya had never seen before. Paninya wondered if her own face mirrored that look, and if Winry hoped Ed would turn around, too.

As if he could hear their combined thoughts, Ed glanced over his shoulder. “Who’s there?” Without waiting for an answer, he slapped his hands together, dropping down into the water.

Next to her, Winry shrieked as the bank swarmed up, capturing them both. Paninya tried to dodge but Winry’s hand on her arm kept her in place, nearly knocking both of them over. Ed rose out of the water and Paninya thought wildly it was a good thing he wasn’t tiny everywhere. Grunting as she tried to pull free from the ground, Paninya glared as Ed grinned at them, his hands on his hips. “Peepers never prosper.”

“Shut up and let us out of this mess!” Winry slapped her hands on the substance encasing her legs.

“I kinda like you there.” Ed rubbed his chin, studying them. He sloshed out of the water and onto the bank. Head cocking to the side, he prowled around them. Paninya twisted, trying to keep him in sight, feeling prickles running up and down her spine.

Winry yelled, “Would you at least put on some clothes?”

“Me? I think you’re wearing too many.” Ed laid a hand on their shoulders, leaning between them. Heat rose up from his body, and the scent of river water, and his hand was cool on Paninya’s shoulder. Winry glared at him, her cheeks pink, and Paninya wondered if she was embarrassed. Ed turned his face to her, and did _something_ that made Winry squeak. The hand on Paninya’s shoulder slid down her spine and squeezed her backside. “Ed!”

Turning to Paninya, he grinned evilly, before tilting in to kiss her mouth. His lips were chapped, and warm, and slightly damp. When he pulled back, Paninya licked her lips, Ed’s taste lingering on them. On Ed’s other side, Winry watched them, her expression speculative.

Ed tapped his chin, eyeing them both. “Two trapped girls, whatever should I do.” His smile looked to split his face open. “Bet I can think of something.”

“I hope you’ve got condoms, then,” Winry growled at him and Ed laughed, pressing his hands together.

Paninya had to close her eyes against that flash, like blue lightning. Whatever happened next, Winry was right – she was certainly getting to see a part of Amestris she’d never seen before. Good thing Winry was willing to share it with her.

X X X

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Winry/Ed/Paninya - Alchemy + Ed equals bondage, voyeurism (with that person getting caught) –"It's good to know he isn't tiny everywhere.”


End file.
